Naga I
Naga I was first created in the Nene Saga. He was made genderless but through RP actions, he soon took on the ender of a male. Naga is a bloodthirsty Changeling and is kind of an altered version of Gunduige from the Nel and Ichigo Saga. Inspiration of Creation Naga was created so as to have someone truly evil seen on the RP and used by the creator. The creator wanted to have someone mindlessly blow up buildings and wreak havoc like Slazinch had only to stay alive longer. Appearance Naga looks like a changeling that has gone slightly bug-like and has a body half mangled up. In first form, he is a short-ish figure (but not as small as most because of his alien mother) and three small horns sticking out of his head. In 2nd from, he grows very tall and basically looks exactly like 1st form, only larger in every way. In third form, his body shrinks slightly to an almost normal size, but still tall. However, though his body decreases in size, his cranium expands to his waist. His face grows slightly...insane... In his Final form, his body changes to a plain style, though he still has some horns. In his MAX state, nothing changes except for his muscles expanding. When he enters 100% from his Changeling side, his body changes nothing what-so-ever, except that his body and aura both burn red (like Kaioken) Personality Naga loves to battle, loves to kill, loves to cause pain in lesser beings and loves to blow things up. In battle he prefers to attack with killer techniques and skills but to maintain the victim’s pain level while doing so. He cares not for any reward in what he does and does everything for his own amusement. Naga is smug and loves to brag about his power. He is pure evil, power hungry and despicable. 'History' Childhood: Naga was born on his home planet and had parents who were both powerful but had Naga as an accident. He was treated brutally by his parents and was beaten on numerous occasions. Finally, one day, Naga’s father hit him so hard he was sent into a coma and thrown into the depths of space. Luckily for him, Naga could breathe in Space. He drifted away for many, many years, finally coming to while drifting in the orbit of a small planet named Unsublia. He remembered nothing of his childhood, of his father, mother, planet or any of it. He did not know who he was. The only thing he knew was that he wanted to kill and wanted to do it now. For a year, Naga terrorized the peaceful Unsublian's before they sent a messenger to other planets in the universe. The only help they received was Mistan and his son. After wounding Kassd to an incredible extent, Mistan, through anger, managed to kill him. Naga was sent to Hell and, after waiting a very long time, he gained enough power to put his plan he had so carefully devised into action and escaped Hell. He now roams space again in search of Mistan 'Nene Saga' Kudazai Invasion Arc: Naga amused himself by blowing up multiple islands for a while after landing on Earth but it soon grew repetitive and thus tiresome. He set out for larger targets and soon found himself in the city where he immediately attempted to blow up a building with a Ki Blast. However, it was deflected by a man who had jumped up suddenly and sent it into space. Disappointed, Naga landed and soon found out that there was one group there who were intent on taking over the world, but another who had motives of taking over the universe and destroying multiple planets along the way. Naga soon attached himself to the second group after finding Mistan and Kassd were also in the city. Soon a battle broke out between Hoch’s Empire and Kudazai’s Squad. Hoch’s Empire soon overpowered the small group and they clambered into two separate ships and took off. Senshi Invasion Arc: Naga travelled in Zathier’s ship alongside Gelsamel’s for a while and they were both please to receive information that they had been accepted into their group. They travelled for three days and the two got to know each other. Zathier was a Saiyan who was also bent on taking Mistan’s life for humiliating him in front of his entire race. They battled against each other to gain power and soon formed a friendship as well as an alliance with the others. They landed on Namek where they found Kudazai who was now immortal thanks to the Dragonballs of Namek, seven magic balls which, when gathered and presented with a valid password, would reveal a dragon who would grant you any three wishes. Here they trained and terrorized the Namekian’s for a while just for the fun of it. Upon Kudaziai’s orders, they left some Namekian’s alive so as to be able to summon the dragon again later on in life. In their group, positions were now given out. Kudazai was leader. Gelsamel was Technician and Tactics Officer which basically meant when in battle everyone did what he told them to, leaving Zathier, Naga, Nemesis and Apocalypse to take their place as warriors. From there they all took off again and headed for Planet Makuzia, Kudazia’s home planet, currently under the rule of his father with the name of Makuzai. They arrived at Makuzai in a matter of days where the soldiers of Makuzai were ordered to treat his son’s “friends” with respect and loyalty. Naga loved this attention and enjoyed bossing the soldiers around as Makuzai had ordered them to obey Kudazai’s “friends”. Here Kudazai explained his plans to his father of invading Planet Vegeta and extract his revenge. Naga liked this idea He had no objection in attacking any planet at all and could not wait before he started killing again. Before setting out for Vegeta, however, King Makuzai made a request of the force. There was a small far off planet named Senshi which was inhabited by beings too friendly for his liking. The force boarded their ships once more and headed off for the planet, their mission being to destroy it. They landed days later and Kudazai begun to charge up a huge attack with enough power to destroy the small planet. But they were immediately attacked by the planets strongest warriors. Everyone but Kudazai launched themselves into battle at once and soon found that the Senshians were far more powerful than they had originally thought. Soon they were all killed except one. “Johan”. Zathier and Naga finished him with a brutal team attack and blasted his remains with amusement. And then the ball of Ki was ready. Zathier and Naga connected their ship to Gelsamel’s and the all left the planet with two seconds to spare before the planet blew up with a huge explosion. Kudazai boarded the ship in space as they passed him. Here they celebrated their victory by training in increased gravity and ending up becoming much stronger. Then everyone decided to take one last trip to Namek before making their attack on Vegeta. At once Zathier got to work on a Dragonball Location Device and it was finished by the time they reached Namek again. Namek and Dragonball Arc: The team landed on Namek again and they all split up to search manually while Zathier put the uses of the Dragonball Radar to the test. After around a day he still hadn’t found anything and Naga soon decided to head back to the ship and check on the others progress. He saw Zathier return soon after he did after seeing that no one else had received any more luck than he had. Zathier, however, returned with two. When he asked what had happened, Kudazai yelled at him in frustration and Apocalypse told him to simply search some more. He and Zathier set out again and returned with only one more Dragonball. They returned to the ship to join in for more training here and became a whole lot more powerful. Later, the team met up with a Namekian who seemed to have different traits to the peaceful inhabitants of the planet. Naga never actually caught his name, but he accepted him into the group as warmly as the others did once they persuaded him to join them. Afterwards the new recruit set out in search of a Dragonball for his first mission and test for the group while they trained some more and let the Location Device work. Soon, the new Namekian returned empty handed and gasping something about a giant fish. After a long time on Namek, all seven Dragonballs had finally been located and the huge Dragon had been summoned. Giitar used the three wishes to make himself, Naga and Gelsmael immortal. Naga rather liked this idea and welcomed immortality with enthusiasm. Apocalypse returned to the ship himself a while later, soon revealed to have been possessed by a Demon millions of years old named Lazarus. Naga despised the Demon along with everyone else and cast disappointment down upon Apocalypse for letting such a being take over his body. Not having much of a choice, however, Kudazai, Gelsamel, Giitar, Zathier, Naga and Nemesis took Lazarus with them away with them once they left Namek as Apocalypse was still buried somewhere within the body that had now altered to suit the Demon living inside of it. The force now left Namek even more broken than it was the last time they visited. They set a new course, one that they previously ran from. They decided to pay a final visit to their old enemies before seeking out their quest on Vegeta. Their next course…was Earth… Space War Arc: Each of them had now gained many more transformations and had become far more powerful in their travels. Each time they trained, they trained under five hundred times Earth’s normal gravity and used methods of battling to increase their power significantly with each session. Naga had now obtained his third form and a level of power beyond anything he had ever imagined or felt. It was not just Naga who had gained more power, however. Naga was the weakest of the group meaning everyone else was more powerful than he was. Everyone else in the group was far ahead of them in power and had gained multiple transformations themselves, but Naga was still respected around the group he was so proud to be in. The force soon arrived at Earth’s orbit and decided to hover around it for a while in order to check out its defences. They did this by sending down Giitar and Nemesis down to Earth on Zathier’s ship while the rest remaining behind to train. They also decided to see how many more people they could recruit while down there. They went undercover using devices Gelsamel had designed but they could not keep their cover while unleashing their power making their means of recruiting limited. Naga trained hard with the others and when the Kudazai, Gelsamel and Lazarus halted their training to rest, Zathier and Naga continued training under increased gravity. They trained too hard. At the end of their training, Naga was kept alive thanks to his immortality, but Zathier had drifted out of life. He was placed in a healing tank and was left to rest. There wasn’t anything else the others could do for him. Zathier was out of stamina, energy and health and they had no healing foods on the ship. All he could do was rest and hope for the best. Zathier rested for a long, long time and there were many times when he actually should have died. Finally, however, he awoke in a familiar healing tank, refreshed and healed. He was much stronger now and re-joined the others for more training, though this time slightly less intense. They exited the gravity chamber to find Giitar and Nemesis back with a few recruits. A Xaed, a Zephar, someone named Tyranno and around three others. Kudazai, Lazarus, Gelsmael, Zathier and Naga all accepted them into the group and introduced them their fists as they gave them their first real training session. Soon, the ship’s radars began picking up several high readings of power approaching the ship. Giitar and Nemesis’ cover must have been blown. Once they realized that the battle was actually being brought to them, it was too late. Giitar called everyone to the hub of the ship as the steel door was kicked down by Hocius. Naga came charging on the scene with everyone else and engaged himself in a battle. Earth’s Special Forces, the remains of Hoch’s Empire, now altered, increased and even more powerful than they were and scattered people who were simply there to take down the force of evil were all now pouring into Gelsamel’s ship and engaging in fierce battles. Naga got himself caught in a battle in which he was vastly outnumbered and out powered. He barely defended himself against the overwhelming tide of warriors and to his highest form in order to keep on top. His power was getting drained rapidly and was running out of breath, energy, Ki and techniques and he soon suspected that his immortality was the only thing that was keeping him alive. Soon there were only three of them left; Naga, Kudazai and Gelsamel were the only ones who had survived. Seizing the first chance they had, the three clambered into Zathier’s ship and took off into space. Recovering Arc: Naga, Gelsamel and Kudazai, the three survivors of the horrific battle that had taken the lives of their comrades, travelled through space in silence. Their course was Namek but only because it was the place they did not think the forces of Earth would suspect them to be should they come after them. They journeyed in silence, all three of them stunned and still in shock of what had happened and how quick it had passed. Their comrades were dead and if they were found by the forces of Earth again, they would not have enough strength to force them back again, even if they managed to heal themselves in time. Giitar was no longer around to heal them with his techniques meaning that only time would generate the process and would not speed it up. Only now did they realize how foolish it had been to visit Earth one again. It was close to suicidal! The three who had survived managed to escape by chance, Giitar having to sacrifice himself for them. Even his immortality had not saved him from the endless tide of warriors who attacked him relentlessly. Only when they landed on Namek did they speak and even then it was only to ask what they should do. Slowly but surely, it dawned on them that they could use the Dragonballs to wish their comrades back to life! But another complication was presented to them; one would have to remain behind. Gelsmael and Kudazai discussed it and decided it should be Zathier who must wait. Naga did not like this idea at all and expressed it very openly and raged at Kudazai, attacking him with every bit of verbal technique he had. But he soon realized that he had no power over the two and they were only trying to do what was best for the group. Still angry, but now understanding, Naga apologized and soon started up Zathier’s Dragon Radar to locate the Dragonball’s once more. this time, the Reset commenced, wiping out all from the Nene Saga. The next and current Saga has not yet been named. This Saga is still in progress and is still in the early stages of developing. Techniques • Full Power Death Cannon This is Naga’s Signature Technique which he uses many times against various opponents. Naga holds a hand in front of him as deep red energy slowly begins to gather into his front palm. When it is ready, it shines brightly. When this happens, Naga released the energy and propels the Ki, now a beam, at his opponent. Transformations • 1st Form • 2nd Form • 3rd Form • Final Form Naga earns enough power to transform into his Final Form but never has the need to as he only gains enough power level to make the transformation after the battle in Gelsamel’s ship Trivia • When first created, Naga was a half Alien and half Changeling but around the time Naga was made immortal the Moderator updating Naga’s stats (*coughZACHcough*) made a “mistake” with his abilities and techniques and as such gave the creator a choice. He could either re-pick all of Naga’s abilities and techniques “Which , by the way, would be much easier on me so I would prefer it if you chose the second one” he said. The second option was to make Naga a full-fledged Changeling which is what the creator decided to do. Category:Evil Alignment Category:NegativeSanity's Characters Category:Nene Saga Characters